Creative Mind Test
by Bennu F. Phoenix
Summary: There's not so much a summary as there's not so much a story. Only you can create that. This was made to test the brain into creating a complete history/story for the characters through what I call "moments". Let's see how far your imagination can reach, with some small boundaries.


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

I HIGHLY, HONESTLY SUGGEST YOU READ ALL OF THIS.

**1. It will mainly focus on conversations and thoughts. There will be barely any action involved. Just simple and short sentences if there are any actions that needed to be included.**

_2. This is not the official history and personalities of the characters for my stories! I repeat this is not the official history nor personalities of the characters for my stories! This is just something that came to mind! This is not what the characters will be like in any of my other stories! So please, if you see the OC in this story in any of my other's, remember this is not their official history and personality that I practically set in stone for them._

3. This was made to test the mind in creating a complete background and history of a story through vague mentions of the character's past and present. Important events will be mentioned but like I said in a vague way. I will try to do this as good as I could. It's your choice whether or not to PM or leave a review about what you think happened.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"THAT'S FOR ABANDONING ME! THAT'S FOR CALLING ME YOUR DAUGHTER BUT NEVER BEING A FATHER TO ME! THAT'S FOR TRYING TO MAKE AMENDS!"

Amethysts met amethysts.

"I don't blame you."

* * *

"You know, Raphael. Ancient Egypt was tuff. It was one thing to be a pale skin back then, another to be partial albino, and another to have red hair. Just imagine the kind of suffering you would face if you were all three."

* * *

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE CAUSED _PHARAOH_! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! KISARA, ATTACK!"

* * *

"My King, I regret to inform you that her Highness, Queen Mana has not produced an heir but a monster. I suggest we sacrifice the demon on the fourth night."

"..."

* * *

"MY BABY! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY! ATEM STOP THEM! NOOOOO!"

* * *

A young one's cry.

A downward knife, and the blood from a saviour's hand.

* * *

"I just wish to speak to her! I want to make things right!"

"It's too late!"

* * *

A mighty roar.

A devastating blow, blocked by an unlikely hero.

* * *

"STOP DADDY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!"

"STOP DADDY PLEASE!"

* * *

"W-who a-a-are y-you?"

"I am so, so sorry for everything that my cousin has done to you."

"W-w-who a-are y-y-y-you?"

* * *

"What's father's voice like?"

A page of ink words.

"Can I call you daddy?"

The scribbling of a pen.

"But daddies protect their children and you protect me. So c-can I?"

"Yes."

* * *

"T_he other two are gone. I can't bring myself to look into her eyes and be reminded of everything I lost."_

* * *

"Do you know what it's like? To always dream of making amends for over 5,000 years and you know in your heart that you'll fail?"

* * *

"IT'S _"I CAN'T_"! NOT DON'T! CAN'T!"

"_Please forgive me. But we both know this is the only way to stop your pain."_

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. I've never meant for you to suffer. Please forgive me."

"I don't understand! I don't u-understand! I-I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

* * *

A sobbing, forgotten princess, cradling a forgotten king.

Accused of wrongs she did not commit.

Could never commit.

* * *

"LET ME GO! LET ME HEAL HIM! LET ME HEAL HIM! I CAN SAVE HIM!"

* * *

Burns does the old and may the new arise from the ashes.

* * *

"Protect her. Give her the life I never could. Be the father I could never dream to be. You did so in the past, so I beg of you to do so now."

"... Yes... P-Pharoah."

"_Like you even need to think about asking me."_

* * *

A baby's cry, a loving kiss on the forehead, and she smiled.

"_That all I ever needed. Goodbye, my daughter."_

* * *

"I came from the sands, and when I feel like I've done everything in my power to make things right, that's where I'll return."

* * *

"Hurry up, hun! We got to go to your brother's game!"

"Coming daddy!"

* * *

"Aren't you glad that the surgery worked?"

"Of course I am, daddy."

* * *

"Night, big bro."

"Night, sis."

"Good night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Daddy, what was father's voice like?"

"I can't really describe it in words. But it was definitely the kind that you just can't help but listen too."

* * *

"Dad, I had a weird dream."

"Hmm, what was it?"

"It was about a man with my eyes and he spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

* * *

"I love you, I always have, and I always will."

* * *

"He said; _"I love you, I always have, and I always will.""_

"He sounds... Kind."

"He was, dad. You were right. He did have a voice you had to listen too."


End file.
